No me dejes
by Sley17
Summary: Una cosa es no notar lo que tienes y otra muy diferente, es no querer verlo.
1. Capítulo 1: Siempre

« NO ME DEJES... »

Capítulo 1: « Siempre »

"Me alegra que estes bien, Sasuke-kun.

Sarada te manda saludos y dice que te apresures en volver para enseñarte su nueva técnica.

¿Sabes? Ha mejorado mucho, estoy orgullosa de ella y se que tú también lo estarás. Con el control de chakra no le va tan bien, pero no es preocupante. Supongo que es hereditario. En fin. Cuidate mucho"

Con cariño Sakura

Sasuke termino de leer la carta que sostenía entre sus dedos, con las cejas levemente fruncidas. Tenía el presentimiento que algo no andaba bien. En las últimas cartas que recibía de su esposa ya no estaban las palabras llenas de amor que solían estar plasmadas. Ya no le decía "Con amor Sakura" O " Te mando muchos besos llenos de amor" y cosas así. Y esta demás decir que sus cartas se reducían a menos de una cuartilla, cuando antes llenaba 10 o más páginas, donde le contaba todos los acontecimientos que sucedían día a día y de lo mucho que lo amaba.

Ahora sólo le escribía para informarle sobre Sarada. Y eso no le gustaba para nada. No era que no quisiera a su hija, al contrario. Pero eso no era propio de su esposa.

Él sabía muy bien que tenía la culpa. Doce años ausente no eran para más, pero aunque suene egoísta, y es que lo es. Siempre ha sabido que Sakura, su molestia favorita, siempre estaría esperándolo con los brazos abiertos. Eso lo supo desde el primer momento en que vio que a pesar de haber intentado matarla más de tres veces, ella seguía allí, esperándolo. Con todo el amor del mundo, siendo que él no se lo merecía.

Siempre se supo dueño de su cerezo, desde que ella le había declarado su amor infinidad de veces cuando aún eran genin, y no sólo con palabras como todas sus otras admiradoras, sino con hechos. Sakura siempre se preocupo por él antes que por ella misma. Siempre.

A pesar de sus constantes desprecios. Como aquella vez que abandonó la aldea para ir a entrenar con Orochimaru, ella estaba dispuesta a irse con él con tal de estar a su lado, sin importarle el hecho de ser considerada una traidora y ganarse el odio de su preciada aldea.

Después de la masacre de su clan, eran contadas las personas por las cuales se preocupaba y en ese tanto por cierto sólo entraba su equipo, pero su mayor prioridad siempre fue ella. Excusándose de que era por el hecho de que la pelirosa era débil.

Pero no era así, jamás lo fue y mucho menos ahora que era su esposa y madre de su hija. Sakura le dio todo lo que jamás tuvo.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos. Sasuke cambio de rumbo.

Era hora de regresar a casa.


	2. Capítulo 2: Bienvenido

_Hola! Gracias por leer y comentar xD ¡Lamento la tardanza pero por fin les traigo al mercado el capítulo dos! :))_

Capítulo 2: « Bienvenido »

Ya podía divisar los imponentes rostros hokage, lo que indicaba que ya estaba cerca. Sonrió de lado al ver que el rostro de sus mejor amigo ya se encontraba tallado. Se podría decir que lo habían hecho a la perfección. Casi. El único fallo era que el semblante que portaba no era el indicado, no concordaba con el rubio. Quedaría mejor si en vez de esa línea recta hubieran puesto la gran sonrisa que acompañaba siempre al Uzumaki. Y estaba seguro que no era el único que lo pensaba.

Obviamente que jamás lo diría en voz alta, no se arriesgaría a tener que escuchar las estupideces de Naruto.

Tres metros...dos metros...

— ¡Alto, identificate! — grito un shibobi de cabello azul. Hizo un gesto de molestia pero a aún así respondió.

— Uchiha Sasuke.

Los ojos del shinobi se agradaron — ¡Sasuke-san! — casi gritó. — ¡Disculpe, no lo había reconocido! ¡Pase, pase! —

— Hmp.

Sasuke entro algo incómodo por la reacción del ninja. Aún no se acostumbraba a que la gente casi lo alabara. Era raro. perturbante.

Sin más se dispuso a saltar de techo en techo hacia la torre del hokage. Tenia que entregar su reporte de la misión.

— ¡Venga Shikamaru!

— Tks, que fastidio.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose con el Nara cruzado de brazos y el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Sasuke? — preguntó Naruto sorprendido. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguirías en la misión.

— Termine antes de lo que pensaba. — dijo aventándole un pergamino, el cual Naruto atrapo fácilmente.

— Uchiha. — saludo Shikamaru, los ojos de Sasuke se posaron en el genio.

— Nara.

Shikamaru sonrió de medio lado. — Bueno, me retiró.

— ¿Eh? ¡Espera, Shikamaru! — lo llamo Naruto pero sólo pudo ver como la puerta se cerraba tras el Nara. — ¡Moooo! Eso no es justo, dattebayo. — se quejo Naruto. — ¡Soy el Hokage! ¡Deberían mostrarme algo de respeto!

— Dobe, no pidas imposibles.

— Que malo eres Sasuke-teme. - lo rodeo una aura de depresión :'v —Sasuke negó con la cabeza, Naruto siempre sera Naruto. — ¿Surgió algo importante en la misión? — pregunto Naruto abriendo el pergamino.

— No, nada nuevo. — Sasuke tomo asiento en la silla frente al escritorio. — Sólo una vieja tribu a las afueras de Kumo, era un conflicto entre los dos herederos de esta que peleaban por el trono. — tomo el vaso de Sake que le ofrecía Naruto. — Pero nada que preocuparse, ya esta resuelto. — Tomo un trago.

— Ya veo.

— ¿Qué tal las cosas por aquí?

— Igual, todo calmado.

Sasuke enarco una ceja— ¿Seguro?— dijo refiriendose a las montañas de papel que se encontraban en el despacho. Naruto bebio lo que le quedaba de sake de un trago.

— Es un infierno, teme... ¡No se como lo hacían la vieja Tsunade y el pervertido de Kakashi-sensei! — tumbo la cabeza en el escritorio— Son admirables dattebayo. — alzo la cabeza— ¡No me he bañado en una semana, una semana! ¡Puedes creerlo!

— Viniendo de ti, si. — dijo asiendo un gesto de asco, Naruto hizo un puchero y se volvió a tumbar.

TOC TOC

Tocaron la puerta— Adelate. — dijo Sasuke. Por la puerta paso una mujer de cabello morado y ojos perla.

— Con per...¡Oh, Sasuke, que gusto verte! — lo saludo la Uzumaki con una sonrisa maternal— ¿Cómo has estado? Sakura y Sarada-chan se alegraran mucho.

— Igual, gracias. — respondió el saludo — Ya sabes, viajando. ¿ Qué haces aquí?

— Le traigo ropa a Naruto-kun— dijo sonriendo — Pero al parecer ya no sera necesario.

— ¿Hmp? — Hinata rió y señalo al escritorio, al parecer Naruto había caido dormido.

— No...ramen...yo quiero...Mi Hinata...

— Naruto-kun se esfuerza — dijo Hinata de pronto. Sasuke vio el amor en los ojos de Hinata al ver al dobe y se sintió mal.

— Los llevo a casa. — Los ojos perla lo miraron.

— Gracias.

Sarada se encontraba alistandoce para salir con Chouchou cuando tocaron la puerta.

— No puedo creer que se le olvidaran las llaves otra ves. — rió, su mamá era muy despistada.

— Mamá, ya te dije que...— no termino la oración, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¡Papá!

— Sarada. — la pequeña salto a abrazarlo— Has crecido dos centimetros más— bromeo el Uchiha haciendo reír a su hija.

— jajaja, que malo eres papá. — se separo— Ven, ven, mamá no tarda en llegar.

-— ¿Adonde fue? — pregunto sentandose en el sofá.

— Al hospital, hoy tenia una operación o algo así. — dijo la pequeña acomodandose a su lado, Sasuke se dio cuenta que Sarada lo veía con ilusión, esperando a que le contará sobre su misión.

— Sarad...

— Si, si, ya se. No puedes hablar sobre la misión. — bufo — Sólo quiero saber como es Kumo. Sasuke entrecerro los ojos pero asintio.

— Verás...

La señora Uchiha entro a su casa a la mitad de la noche, la operación que había llevado acabo fue un éxito, pero muy agotadora.

A pasos lentos se dirigió a la pieza de su hija para darle las buenas noches. Después de comprobar que estuviera bien, fue a su cuarto para descansar.

Se tumbo a la cama y suspiro.

— Otro gran día.

— Que bueno que llegaste, Sakura.

El corazón de Sakura latió a mil, mientras se incorporaba, abrió los ojos en grande, Sasuke estaba de vuelta.

— B-Bienvenido, Sasuke...

 _¡Gracias por leer! :))_


	3. Capítulo 3: Sin el Kun

_**¡Holaa! 🌌**_

 _ **¡Gracias por sus reviews! xDD**_

 **Sin el "Kun"**

\- B-Bienvenido, Sasuke.

Apenas y artículo. Jamás se imaginó que esto pudiera pasar. Llegar a casa y encontrar a su esposo recién salido de la ducha, después de 13 años, en donde sólo lo había visto una vez, y eso fue gracias a la confusión de su pequeña, cando creía que Karin era su verdadera madre. Y después de eso, volver a marcharse.

\- Hmp. - lo tomo con un _si._

 _\- ¿_ Ya comiste? Supongo que Sarada te preparó algo. - río nerviosa. - Como te dije es buena en la cocina, y aveces... ¡Espera que haces!

\- Cambiarme. - _« ¿Qué le pasa? »_ Sakura asintió y a la velocidad de la luz, se retiró de la habitación.

Sasuke miro la puerta algo confuso, pero prefirió ignorar ese hecho, continuó con su labor. No tardo más de cinco minutos, pero su esposa aún no regresaba.

Miro a su alrededor. La habitación era de un color blanco, con sólo una ventana, pero de buen tamaño. Estaba decorada con fotografías de Sarada de niña. Sus sabanas eran de un color azul claro, las almohada de color blanco. Y justo en la pared de su cama, se encontraba el símbolo de su Clan; el abanico Uchiha. Una pequeña sonrisa a apareció en su rostro, si, estaba orgulloso.

\- ¿Etto, puedo pasar?

\- Si. - respondió desconcertado, que rayos pasaba con su mujer. Ni cuando eran niños se comportaba así de penosa, es más cuando el dobe y ella se colaban a su casa a la fuerza iban y venían como pedro por su casa.

La vio entrar y pudo notar cierta incomodidad en su mirada, ademas que no dejaba de jugar con sus manos. - Vine a a preparar la cama.

\- De acuerdo...

Se movía tan rápido que estuvo tentado a activar el Sharingan para poder ver sus movimientos. Cuando la ultima sabana estuvo acomodada según el orden de Sakura, esta tomo las sabanas que retiro, ( cabe decir que aún no entendía porque), y se disponía a salir de la habitación, decidió intervenir.

\- ¿Qué haces?

-¿Uhh? - parecía confundida. - Me iré a dormir.

Ok, las cosas se estaban poniendo raras. - Pero que dices, Sakura dejate de juegos. - dijo con un poco de irá. - Estoy cansado del viaje y me sales con esto, enserió ¿cuándo dejarás de ser una molestia?.

\- No es necesario que yo este aquí para que tú puedas dormir, ¿o si?.

\- . . .

\- Eso pensé. Buenas noches, Sasuke.

Salió sin mirar atrás dejando al Uchiha en shock. ¿Enserio su molestia favorita le había contestado de esa manera? ¿A él? ¿El gran amor de su vida? ¿A quién le juro amor desde que tenia memoria?.

\- Hmp. - Mañana pensaría en eso. Estaba cansado, no había dormido en semanas y sus ojos rogaban por cerrarse. Se acostó y espero a que los brazos de morfeo hicieran de las suyas...

. . .

No tenia ni 5 minutos cuando sus ojos se abrieron con el sharingan y rinegan activado. Sobresaltado se paro de la cama y noto como una gota salada caía de su frente. De su garganta surgieron las siguientes palabras, las que más le había costado decir en la vida... - ¿Me dijo... Sasuke?

Oh, sí, Sasuke. Sin el Kun.

Tomó un respiro, las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba. Mañana tendría que abrir una extensa averiguación. Una misión de rango S…

 _¡Gracias por leer! xD_

 _Una rana de chocolate para:_

🌠 _Guest_

🌠 _rosegold9_

🌠 _KikiAC_

🌠 _AuroraPop1_

🌠 _Princess Aaramath_

 _¡Matta ne! ✌_


	4. Capítulo 4: Nueva misión

_Hola!_

 _Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo :')) Se que son muy cortos, y estoy trabajando en ello._

 _¡Gracias por sus reviews!_

* * *

 _Capítulo 4:_ _ **« El comenzó de la misión »**_

 _6:00 Am, la hora en que todo shinobi o civil comenzaba a laborar, y eso también incluía al famoso clan Uchiha. Que por cierto, eran adictos a ganarle al despertador y al gallo cantor, pues estos ya se encontraban listos, sólo esperaban el delicioso desayuno que la ex kunoichi de pelo rosado llevará a la mesa. No había ni un sólo ruido o palabra, el desayuno era sagrado, el tiempo valioso o sólo no les apetecía hablar._

— _Llegaré tarde._

 _Fueron las únicas palabras que compartieron entre ellos. Cada quien partió su lugar despectivo. Sarada con su equipo, Sakura al hospital y Sasuke a su nueva misión._

 _ **"Nueva misión".**_ _Leyó Naruto en el pergamino que el halcón de Sasuke había traído. Se trataba de algo muy grande para que el Uchiha se fuera sin avisar, tal ves algo muy gordo que pondría en aprietos el mundo shinobi. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, confiaba ciegamente en que su hermano se lo notificaría, así que el podía seguir con su trabajo sin ninguna preocupación._

 _Seguir a alguien nunca fue tan agotador como lo era el seguir a su esposa, apenas podía creer que una pequeña y frágil mujer pudiera hacer todo eso. Llevaba toda la mañana y tarde viendo como iba de aquí allá dando instrucciones y haciendo operaciones como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo._

 _Ahora se encontraba afuera de una ventana del hospital, recargado en un árbol, aún que nadie lo podía ver, gracias a una técnica que aprendio en uno de sus viajes llamada "Yiney"._

— _¿Eso es todo, no falta nadie más? — pregunto la mujer de ojos jade, con una ligera capa de sudor en su frente._

— _No, gracias a usted todos están fuera de peligro. — dijo un médico de cabello verde y ojos lila con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. La Uchiha suspiro y asintió, sintiendo un gran alivio por que no hubo ninguna baja._

— _De acuerdo. — se quito la bata azul de operaciones — te encargo todo, Yuri, iré a ver como sigue Kirito._

— _Hai, muchas gracias, Sakura-sama._

— _ie, gracias a ti por tu excelente trabajo. — dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al chico. Sasuke mataba con los ojos al joven._

— _Bien, me voy._

 _La vio salir del hospital a paso apresurado, como si fuera de vida o muerte. Llegaron a una casa de color blanco que no estaba muy lejos de la casa de los Inuzuka, Sakura se detuvo en la entrada de la puerta._

— _Que mierda... — susurro para si cuando esta abrió la puerta y se adentro a la morada. Entonces a su mente llego la conversación que tuvo Sakura con él medicucho ese. ¿Pero quién era Kirito?, por el bien de todos debía ser mujer. Trato de buscar una ventana para ver pero no había ninguna._

— _Tsk, que conveniente. — gruño para si, no había de otra tendría que esperar después de todo, ¿cuánto podría tardar?._

 _Eran las 11:00 de la noche y el pelinegro estaba con un genio de mil demonios, pasaron exactamente siete horas que su Sakura estaba metida en ese lugar. Estaba apunto se usar el susano cuando la vio y no salio sola, no, estaba acompañada de un tipejo que se veía muy sonriente. Dudaba mucho que se tratara de un paciente enfermo._

— _Gracias, Sakura. Fue increíble, esta ves estuviste más... — le guiño un ojo coqueto. — tu sabes._

— _Jajaja, lo se. — respondió de igual forma._

— _Lastima que tu esposo ya este de vuelta — lamento el castaño tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de la sanin._

— _No te preocupes, no dejaré de venir. — aseguró la Uchiha. — Es más, vendré más seguido. — el hombre la miro sorprendido._

— _¿Enserio harías eso por mi?_

— _Claro, Kirito-kun, te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mí._

— _Gracias. — se despidieron con un beso._

 _Sakura caminaba muy alegre por las calles de Konoha, era una noche muy tranquila y su día había salido genial. Llegó a su casa suponiendo que todos se encontraban dormidos, pero se equivoco._

— _¿Sasuke?_

— _Sakura, que bueno que llegas..._

 _\- Sasuke, qué haces despierto tan tarde._

 _\- Eso mismo digo yo. - Sakura lo miro con cara de qué - Estas no son horas de llegar, Sakura._

 _\- Oh, yo dije que llegaría tarde, ¿lo recuerdas? - se excuso la médico colgando sus cosas en el perchero. - Bueno, fue un día agotador, creo que iré dormir. - dijo dándose la vuelta para ir a su habitación y descansar._

 _\- No lo creó. - dijo Sasuke apareciéndose enfrente a ella obstruyendole el paso._

 _\- ¿Qué haces?_

 _\- Primero dime, ¿donde estuviste todo el día?_

 _\- En el hospital. - respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. - Me dejas pasar, necesito descansar. - trato de pasar pero el ninja la sujeto de los brazos con fuerza._

 _\- Di la verdad - ordeno con el sharingan activado._

 _\- ¡Esa es la verdad! - dijo enojada Sakura safandose con brusquedad. - Estuve todo el bendito día encerrada en el hospital, ¿sabes lo complicado que es curar a todos los pacientes sin descansar? Gaste todo mi chakra y ahora estoy AGOTADA. Enserio no se que te pasa, tú no eres así._

 _\- ¿Todo el día? - pregunto ignorando lo dicho por está - ¿De 6 a 11? - la miro con una sonrisa que le erizó los pelos a Sakura._

 _\- Si. - aseguró con firmeza. Empujo un poco a Sasuke y paso de el hasta su habitación; la de huéspedes. Se saco la ropa quedando totalmente desnuda, se dirigió al baño y abrió la regadera, espero y se metió cuando a el agua estaba en su punto._

 _\- Olvide darle las buenas noches a Sarada - recordó mientras tallaba su espalda, pero ya la vería mañana por la mañana. Tomo el champú y tallo su cabello a fondo, asegurando que todo el polvo y sudor se fuera de el. Recordó lo bien que le había ido, todo salio según lo planeado. En el hospital no tuvieron ninguna baja y los niños esperaban alegres la segunda función. Estaba por terminar cuando algo o más bien alguien hizo que pegará el grito en el cielo._

 _\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!_

 _\- Bañarme. - dijo Sasuke desde la puerta. - Creí que querías compañía. - Sakura se sintió pequeña ante esos ojos rojos que la miraban recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sintió su cara arder cuando se detuvieron en sus pechos._

 _\- Vete, ya he terminado. - se cubrió con una toalla dispuesta a salir de la ducha._

 _\- Eres mi esposa Sakura. - susurro Sasuke tomándola por la cintura y pegando sus cuerpos._

 _\- Lo se. - su respiración se acelero al sentir el prominente miembro del Uchiha rozando sus gluteos. - Suéltame._

 _\- Hace mucho que no lo hacemos. - sintió el aliento cerca de su cuello._

 _\- Estoy cansada. - los nervios se apoderaron de ella, no sabia como zafarse de esa situación. - Ahh... - jadeo cuando Sasuke comenzó a frotar su pene contra su trasero. - Sasuke, detente._

 _\- ¿Porqué? ¿No te gusta?_

 _\- N-no..._

 _\- No te creo. - con una de una manos tomo el mentón de Sakura y la beso, desesperado y justo cuando creyó que la situación estaba a su favor un puño de chakra lo golpeo en sus partes bajas._

 _\- Cuando digo no es no._

* * *

 _Si… ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
